Darksiders
}} AU & NZ: January 7, 2010 |latest release version = Warmastered Edition |latest release date = |latest preview version = |latest preview date = |genre = Hack and Slash Action-adventure |modes = Single-player |ratings = AUS: MA15+ |requirements = Minimum |input = Keyboard and mouse Pad |os = Windows XP SP3 Vista SP1 Windows 7 |cpu = AMD Athlon 64 Processor 3800+ 2.4Ghz Intel Pentium 4 530 3.0Ghz Processor |ram = 1GB XP 2GB Vista / Windows 7 |gpu = NVIDIA (GeForce 8800/GeForce GT220) 256MB ATI Radeon X1900 256MB (must support pixel shader 3) |dx = 9.0c |hdd = 12GB |sound = 100% DirectX 9.0C compliant |media = DVD, Blu-ray, Online download |other = Online Steam account }} :This article is about the 2010 game. For the series, see Darksiders (series). is a hack and slash action-adventure video game developed by Vigil Games and published by THQ. The game takes its inspiration from the apocalypse and battle of armageddon described in the Bible's Book of Revelation, with the player taking the role of "War", one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Darksiders was released on January 5, 2010 in North America and most other countries. On January 7, Darksiders was released in Australia and New Zealand. On January 8, Darksiders was released in the UK and continental Europe. In 2016, a remastered version called Darksiders Warmastered Edition was released. Plot The player takes on the role of War, one of the four legendary Horsemen of the apocalypse. With the apocalypse just taken place prematurely, and the Earth destroyed, War has been found guilty by the Charred Council for the cause of the premature Apocalypse. War, sentenced to be destroyed, makes a deal to be placed back on Earth to find out who was behind the catastrophe - albeit chained to The Watcher. Caught in a never-ending war between angels and demons, 100 years have passed, and Earth bares little resemblance to the world we know. War has lost much of his power, including his horse Ruin and must find out where the other horsemen are, and who misled them into starting the final battle. Characters Major Characters *Abaddon *Azrael *Samael *The Charred Council *The Destroyer *The Watcher *Ulthane *Uriel *Vulgrim *War Minor Characters *Fury *Lilith *Ruin *Strife *Tormented Gate Enemies Chosen *Silitha *Straga *The Griever *The Stygian *Tiamat Major Enemies *Abyssal Gladiator *Jailer *Phantom General *Shadow War *Wicked K Weapons and Equipment *Abyssal Chain *Chaoseater *Crossblade *Earthcaller *Mask of Shadows *Mercy *Scythe *Tremor Gauntlet *Voidwalker Gameplay Darksiders is primarily an action-adventure game, with about equal time devoted to combat and puzzle-solving/platforming. War also regains his powers throughout the game, and has his own horse named Ruin. The powers and horse which War must regain play an important role in the game as they enable him to access areas of the world which would otherwise be closed to him. A wrath meter fills up as War fights and gives access to powered-up and special moves. Action takes place both underground where puzzles play a large role, and above ground in which free roaming is allowed. Although early impressions have led journalists to compare the game to God of War and Devil May Cry due to its strong combination of combo based sword combat, designer Joe Madureira has likened it to The Legend of Zelda due to the game's open-world hub-and-dungeon structure and puzzle solving (including minor platforming) elements. Many journalists have noted that Darksiders has borrowed elements from games such as Panzer Dragoon, World of Warcraft, God of War and Portal. Reception Darksiders generally received very favourable reviews, with reviewers praising the game's pacing, fun gameplay, variety of weapons items and content, large world to explore, art style and vibrant use of colour despite the post-apocalyptic setting. Some reviews lamented that Darksiders was too easy, while a smaller amount complained that it was too hard. Some things reviewers criticised Darksiders for were graphical glitches and lower performance. As well as it's complicated control scheme and lack of co-operative, game-plus or multiplayer modes. Hellbook Edition There has been an extended edition of Darksiders game released, called Hellbook. Only available on PC. The content of this edition includes: *Two game discs with Darksiders with extras: **Darksiders Original Soundtrack **Darksiders Comic Book *Exclusive cover and case-like packing of the game *One Artbook *Four Artcards Warmastered Edition On November 22, 2016 a Warmastered Edition was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Wii U. Merchandise *On July 27th, 2011 SOTA Toys released the War and Ruin State of the Art Statue, priced at $249.99. *On April 15th, 2012, SOTA Toys released the Samael State of the Art Statue. See Also *''Darksiders II'' *''Darksiders III'' *''Darksiders'' series External links *[http://www.darksidersvideogame.com/ Official Darksiders website] *Darksiders community website including forums *Vigil games' website de:Darksiders Category:Darksiders Category:Darksiders Series